


I wish I could make my heart believe it

by UchihaNaruBK24



Series: Fourteen ways to love you [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Feelings Realization, Jealous Derek, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mature Stiles Stilinski, People Change People, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Romance, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids, Stiles Stilinski is Smooth
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaNaruBK24/pseuds/UchihaNaruBK24
Summary: Eventualmente alguien apareció en su vida, alguien dispuesto a quererlo como nadie nunca lo hizo. Andrew Craston era un profesor de historia en su universidad y era todo un bombón....Lydia lo bautizó como la copia barata de Derek Hale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Había querido publicar esto hace mucho!
> 
> No recuerdo como surgió la idea, pero una vez que empecé a escribirla, no pude parar. 
> 
> Entre otros temas: La manada sigue completa. Erika, Boyd y Allison siguen vivos. 
> 
> En la línea del tiempo de Teen Wolf, Stiles se fue justo después del asunto Kánima.

**I wish I could make my heart believe it  
UchihaNaru**

 

Cuando estudió criminología en la universidad estatal de Nueva York en Albany, Stiles se prometió trabajar para el CSI o el FBI, algo a lo _Criminal Minds_ siendo el _Spencer Reid_ de turno o el próximo _Gil Grissom_ de _Crime Scene._

 

Por lo mismo, el castaño se comprometió a meter sus papeles, a hablar y relacionarse con mil y un personas para asegurar su entrada a esa universidad. Se esforzó por tener las mejores notas y un bonito extraordinario en las prácticas de campo. Su TDAH por primera vez jugaba a su favor y después de cuatro años y medio, lo logró.

 

…Bueno, en realidad eso le gustaría pensar.

No debió cantar victoria tan rápido.

 

Su padre no podía dejar su trabajo en Beacon Hills para irse a Nueva York con él. Y aunque Stiles sabia más que nadie que el Sheriff necesitaba un descanso de todo, entendía que era difícil darse la vuelta e ignorar todos los problemas que dejaría enfrentar a personas ajenas al mundo sobrenatural.

 

Además, John Stilinski se volvió un pilar básico para la manada.

 

Stiles, por otro lado, _no pudo y nunca lo fue._ Para él fue fácil desligarse de todo y delegar su puesto a Lydia. Estaba seguro de no ser una gran pérdida para una manada a la que nunca se sintió ligado. El castaño se convenció de que nadie iba a extrañarlo porque, al final, él sólo era un humano entre hombres lobos que eran igual de capaces de tomar un libro _y leer._

 

Fue así como Stiles sólo se despidió de Scott, Lydia y, aunque costara creerlo _, de Peter._

Los demás casi nunca se daban cuenta si estaba alrededor y Derek, bueno, _Derek ni siquiera lo notará, lobo zombi._

 

Pero ignorando el pasado, Stiles estaba regresando porque John lo era todo para él. Era su única familia y, si fuera un hombre lobo, sería sin duda su ancla. Después de la muerte de su madre se prometió nunca abandonarlo, así que Stiles no podía decirle que _sí_ al FBI.

 

Tampoco quería decir que iba a involucrarse más de lo que su padre le pidiera en cosas de la manada. 

Stiles quería seguir teniendo la tranquilidad que Nueva York le había regalado.

 

Y la idea de trabajar en la comisaría junto a su padre no le era perjudicial, no, el problema era que él se había acostumbrado a _no ser parte de toda la mierda que ocurría en su ciudad natal._

 

…Stiles se había hecho adicto a tener una vida normal.

 

Cuando decidió terminar _High School_ en el extranjero para poder conseguir una beca en la universidad justo después de lo de Deucalion, a Stiles le dolió alejarse de sus amigos, de Scott, de su padre y lo sobrenatural... Pero cuanto más tiempo pasó alejado del peligro, el miedo y los constantes _Derek vas a manchar mis sábanas de sangre,_ Stiles terminó de entender que irse había sido lo mejor.

 

Pero ahora, medio año después de su graduación, Stiles tomó un avión que lo llevaba de regreso a la pesadilla que era Beacon Hills. 

 

-Acabo de aterrizar, cielo, mi padre viene en camino-Al bajar del avión sacó su celular y caminó con el aparato pegado a la oreja para ir a recoger su maleta. Stiles tenía esa sonrisa boba que Scott odiaba verle cuando hablaban por Skype y una llamada de su novio interrumpía la conversación.

 

Porque sí, eventualmente _alguien_ apareció en su vida, alguien dispuesto a quererlo como nadie nunca lo hizo. Andrew Craston era un profesor de historia en su universidad y era todo un _bombón._ Cabello corto y castaño oscuro, con piel canela, mandíbula perfilada con barba cerrada, fuerte, con espalda ancha, manos grandes… y ojos verdes que parecían cambiar de color con el reflejo de la luz.  

 

Lydia lo bautizó como la copia barata de _Derek Hale._ Y Scott y Peter no quisieron saber sobre él. Su padre obviamente no sabía nada, Stiles no quería decirle que su hijo de 22 años salía con un hombre 11 años mayor que él. 

 

 _-Me alegro, bambi, ¿quieres que te hable esta noche? –_ Stiles le dijo que sí y se despidieron, pero al colgar, su semblante cambió a uno de seriedad. Y es que no va a mentir respecto a su relación, Andrew lo hacía feliz.

 

Casi dos años juntos no eran poca cosa y, aunque no se habían dicho _te amo,_ Stiles había aprendido a quererlo más de lo que alguna vez creyó.

Sin embargo, el problema era que sólo quererlo no era suficiente.

 

Andrew se merecía más.

Era alguien que lo valía todo, era un buen hombre y cualquiera se sentiría afortunado de tener su amor. 

 

Pero la razón principal por la que aceptó salir con el profesor fue por su parecido con el hombre lobo que nunca se mordió la lengua para insultarlo, amenazarlo y menospreciarlo...

 

Si, Andrew era sin duda el gemelo perdido de Derek Hale.

 

Stiles decidió dejar sus bobos sentimientos no correspondidos atrás cuando Derek permitió que sus betas lo acosaran y lo golpearan con partes de su Jeep, cuando no creyó en sus palabras y lágrimas al acusar a Jennifer de secuestrar a su papá... Cuando siguió mirándolo con odio a pesar de que lo sostuvo en la piscina al estar paralizado por el Kanima durante horas cuando pudo haberlo dejado ahí y salvarse él. 

 

Por eso, nadie podía culparlo de haber aprovechado su traslado a Nueva York. 

 

Cuando llegó, Stiles comenzó a mirar abiertamente los traseros de los chicos de su clase, a salivar por los músculos marcados de quienes hacían pesas a su alrededor cuando iba al gimnasio y a disfrutar de los bares gay de NY. 

 

A Andrew lo conoció en uno de esos últimos, en el bar de moda del momento.

Mientras Stiles bailaba con su mejor amigo de la universidad, _Michael_ , el profesor pervertido se pasó todo el tiempo mirándolo desde la barra. De hecho, lo estuvo haciendo durante horas y, justo cuando decidieron irse a otro bar menos concurrido, Andrew se les acercoó y los invitó a la fiesta de un amigo. Michael ni siquiera le dejó pensarlo, dijo que sí por los dos y al llegar a la fiesta, lo abandonó.

 

No es que le hubiera importado, Stiles ya estaba ocupado con el profesor. El castaño veía a Craston y Derek se reflejaba automáticamente en él. Y era inapropiado, si, pero sin duda había sido satisfactorio.

 

Acostarse con él no fue la mejor decisión de su vida, pero sin duda, había sido una de la que no se arrepentía. Como ya había dicho antes, Andrew lo hacía feliz, lo hacía sentirse especial y, sobre todo, hacía que la necesidad de quererlo, de amarlo, cada día se volviera más fuerte.

 

Tarde o temprano, Stiles sabía que acabaría amándolo más de lo  que... _amaba a Derek Hale_.

 

Por lo menos eso era lo que quería creer; el criminalista no había contado con tener que volver a su antiguo hogar; esperaba que cuando viera a Derek nada dentro de él se moviera, quería pensar que de verdad lo había superado… O que por lo menos, el hecho de que estuviera saliendo con Andrew lo detuviera de hacer alguna estupidez.

 

\---

  -¡Papá! ¡Aquí, papá! – El castaño salió del aeropuerto y corrió al estacionamiento cuando vio a su padre saliendo de la patrulla. Stiles alzó su brazo para llamar su atención.

 

-¡Stiles! – Su padre recorrió lo que quedaba de camino cuando visualizó a su hijo, estaba entusiasmado, feliz de poder ver a su niño después de casi seis meses desde su graduación. Sin duda, la distancia había sido dura para los dos.

 

Por lo mismo y a pesar de todo, Stitles estaba feliz de poder regresar a los días en que su padre algunas veces le preparaba el café por la mañana, a esos días en los que al llegar o irse de casa su padre lo besaba en la cabeza o revolvía su cabello, a los días en los que él le preparaba la comida e iba a dejársela a la comisaría, a cuando podía abrazarlo cada vez que sentía que no podía más.

 

Si, había extrañado a su padre.

Solo por eso, volver a Beacon Hills había sido la mejor decisión.

 

\--- 

El camino a casa era de media hora. Desde que se pusieron en marcha, su padre le preguntó sobre sus últimos meses en Nueva York y él le contó sobre la fiesta de despedida que sus amigos organizaron en su honor. Después, John entró en el papel de sheriff y le mencionó sus horarios y su puesto en la comisaría, los cuales le sorprendieron escuchar. 

 

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Seré el ayudante del sheriff? ¿Le pasó algo a Parrish? – 

 

-Él está bien, hijo, hoy será su último día siendo mi ayudante porque no tiene intenciones de tomar mi lugar cuando me retire, Parrish es hombre de campo, con todo lo que sucede en Beacon Hills él sirve más patrullando y corriendo a cuatro patas con la manada que estando detrás de un escritorio la mayor parte del tiempo – Stiles aplaudió internamente por el chiste sobre perros, pero se concentró en lo importante y no mencionó nada al respecto.

 

-Entonces ¿lo degradaste? –Su padre asintió y lo miró de reojo por un segundo para sonreírle antes de dirigir su atención de nuevo al camino.

 

-Cuando supo que ibas a volver, sugirió que serías mejor para ser el ayudante del sheriff que otro agente – Stiles frunció el ceño e iba a replicar sobre lo dicho, pero su padre volvió a hablar - Escucha, estudiaste y te preparaste para el FBI, niño, pero renunciaste a una gran oportunidad para regresar conmigo… Lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecerte un puesto a la altura de tus capacidades, pero tomando en cuenta que no puedo volverte el sheriff sólo con decirlo, ser el ayudante es lo mejor que te puedo ofrecer – Su padre se encogió de hombros como si lo que acaba de decir no fuese gran cosa, aunque lo era -Sé lo mucho que te esforzaste por esto, sé que volver era lo último que querías hacer, Stiles, y que te hayas alejado fue lo mejor, porque después de pasar meses poniendo tu vida en peligro, de vivir a base de mentiras y con nuestra relación a punto de desboronares, después de todo eso, tú te fuiste y… y cuando hablábamos o te visitaba, me daba cuenta de lo feliz que eras en Nueva York – Stiles miró a su padre preocupado.

 

John hablaba como si lo hubiera obligado a renunciar a ser Batman y no había sido así.  Porque Stiles pudo haber elegido al FBI y visitar a su padre en navidad y año nuevo, el sheriff seguro podría tomar un par de días en el trabajo a lo largo del año para verlo y en algún punto le presentaría a Andrew después de que él le dijera que lo amaba por primera vez y éste le pidiera mudarse al departamento que siempre estaba invadido por pequeños mocosos y hermanos entrometidos.

 

Hubiera sido una buena vida.

Pero eso no era lo que quería.

 

No sin su padre viviendo con él o en un departamento al lado del suyo, no sin su padre asustando a Andrew y mirando partidos con los hermanos de su novio los fines de semana o avergonzarlo en cenas familiares. No sin Scott, que a pesar de los años no ha dejado de ser su mejor amigo y la distancia en vez de separarlos los ha unido mucho más, no sin Lydia compitiendo con él sobre cualquier tema y criticando su ropa, no sin Peter siendo un imprudente que deja salir comentarios pervertidos y sarcásticos porque le gustaba incomodar.

 

Así que su padre no podía hablar así, porque incluso si no hubiera podido darle trabajo en la comisaría, a Stiles tampoco le hubiera importado ser bibliotecario, profesor o lo que fuese porque su familia seguía en Beacon Hills.

 

-Andrew me ayudó – Pero algo que quería dejar en claro más que todo lo demás, era la razón por la que estar en Nueva York era feliz, y la razón por la que incluso en Beacon Hills, Stiles seguiría siéndolo.

 

-Perdón, ¿qué? ¿Andrew? ¿ _Qué_ Andrew? – Bueno, esperaba que su padre lo dejara vivir después de confesarle que había estado escondiendo que salía con un hombre 11 años mayor que él.

 

-Mi novio, papá, mi novio Andrew me ayudó a ser feliz – Stiles bajó la mirada y jugueteó con el dobladillo de su camiseta. No mirar a su padre haría más fácil para él hablar -No lo conocí en las mejores condiciones, nuestra relación no es una novela de Jenny Han o una película romántica de Hollywood, _es lo que es y… me hace feliz –_ Pero, aunque fuera más fácil, la inseguridad se filtraba y sus nervios hicieron su voz temblar.

 

\- ¿Por qué lo dices como si te hiciera falta creerlo? –Y por supuesto su padre lo notó.

 

-Porque a Andrew le gusta acurrucarse por las noches, papá, y ama las noches de películas y las cenas improvisadas a la luz de la luna, los viajes largos en carretera y los wafles con moras, durante dos años se encargó de despertarme de las pesadillas y arrullarme hasta que me calmara y pudiera dormir otra vez, me preparaba el almuerzo y me obligaba a cenar cuando llegaba tarde y… él cuida de mí, papá -Pero tenía que ser honesto, por mucho que le diera miedo la reacción de su padre al descubrir la diferencia de edad, lo necesitaba. John era su pilar, _era su persona,_ quería que entendiera cómo se sentía, que supiera cuanto iba a extrañar a Andy, pero lo feliz que iba a ser estando en Beacon Hills a pesar de estar dejándolo atrás.

 

-No estoy entendiendo a dónde quieres llegar, hijo – Stiles sonrió, o por lo menos lo intentó. La situación era complicada, explicar todo lo que había hecho Andrew por él era complicado.

 

-A que él es el hombre perfecto y aun así no dudé, cuando me dijiste que no podías dejar Beacon Hills, no dudé, papá, sin importar que estaba dejando atrás al hombre que me hacía feliz… _yo no dudé –_ El hecho de que su padre haya apretado su agarre al volante hasta el punto de poner sus nudillos blancos era prueba de que no necesitaba decir más.

 

Por lo menos no por ahora.

 

\--- 

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre Andrew? – Estaban cenando en el restaurant de comida rápida favorito de Stiles, ese que hacía las mejores papas rizadas de todo el condado. Habían hecho la parada antes de dirigirse a casa porque, en cuanto llegaran, su padre tendría que irse a la comisaría y él tendría que desempacar.

 

-Dispara – Stiles sabía que no iban a tener una comida tranquila. El castaño acaba de decirle a su padre que tenía un novio que quería demasiado, pero que aun así no le importaba dejarlo atrás con tal de regresar al desastre que significaba Beacon Hills.

 

\- ¿Has estado dos años con él y no se te ocurrió que yo DEBERÍA conocerlo? – Y esa, esa no era la pregunta que realmente esperaba escuchar Stiles.

 

-Papááá – El castaño escondió su rostro entre sus manos como un gesto de vergüenza para tapar sus mejillas sonrojadas, justo como siempre hacía cada vez que su padre lo interrogaba sobre cosas que consideraba inapropiadas de hablar con él.

 

Por que Stiles podría tener 22 años ahora, pero sin duda seguía siendo igual de adorable como siempre cuando se avergonzaba.

 

-NO. Papá nada. Explica por qué no conozco a Andrew y ahórrame pedirle a Parrish que prepare un expediente con su nombre – Stiles frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos tratando de no mostrar la inseguridad que sentía al escuchar a su padre hablando sobre expedientes y Andrew en una misma oración.

 

-Ni siquiera conoces su apellido – Su padre alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos también.

 

-¿En serio, Stiles? – Porque claro, ¿cómo podía pensar que el sheriff se iba a detener sólo por no saber el apellido de Andrew?

 

-Yo no… Demonios, papá – John sonrió cuando su hijo tomó su celular con una expresión derrotada, lo vio mover sus dedos alrededor de la pantalla con rapidez y luego se lo tendió.

 

Era una foto de su hijo besando la mejilla de un hombre que lo abrazaba por la cintura. Stiles le dijo que podía pasar el dedo por la pantalla hacia la derecha y el sheriff no supo que decir. Había todo tipo de fotos, desde poses ridículas, románticas, hasta fotos intimas donde se miraban el uno al otro con adoración o se besaban cómo si sólo existieran ellos dos en la habitación, eran fotos que seguramente alguien más había tomado de la pareja sin que esta se diera cuenta y luego se las habían hecho pasar.

 

Se veían bien juntos, pero había algo que le molestaba.

La apariencia del desconocido dejó sin palabras a John.

 

-No lo digas, sé muy bien qué estás pensando y no necesito que lo digas, Scott, Lydia y Peter me lo han dicho las veces suficientes y no soy ciego, sé que es igual a él – Su padre abrió la boca y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, Stiles alzó su mano y no lo dejó hablar. Antes de que John convirtiera el tema de la apariencia de Andy en algo más serio de lo que en realidad era (que lo era, pero no quería hablar sobre eso), Stiles necesitaba decir algo más -Su nombre es Andrew Craston, tiene 33 años y es profesor de Historia en la universidad –Lo dejó salir tan rápido como pudo, tal vez su padre no había entendido bien, tal vez regresarían a hablar lo mucho que su novio se parecía al alfa de BH y se evitaría el sermón sobre salir con alguien 11 años mayor (aunque al mencionarlo esperaba precisamente que eso pasara). 

 

-Por favor, dime que no acabas de decir que sales con un hombre de 33 años, Stiles –Y por supuesto su padre lo escuchó bien.

 

-Lo hago y por eso no te lo dije, porque lo último que necesitaba era que el sheriff apareciera en la puerta de mi departamento y le disparara a mi novio – Stiles dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa y la mesera decidió hacer acto de presencia con su comida justo en ese momento.

 

Stiles pudo escucharla reír, pero no levantó el rostro. La única razón por la que luego la alzó fue por el olor de las papas rizadas que no probaba desde hace seis años y las cuales no dudó en devorar.

 

-Stiles – Su padre, por otro lado, seguía con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria. Stiles puso los ojos en bancos y masticó con agresividad, lo mejor era tratar de contestar todo lo que su padre quisiera saber para poder comer en paz.

 

-Escucha, él es un oso de peluche enorme, me ha cuidado y me trata como si en cualquier momento me fuera a romper incluso cuando soy yo el que sabe usar un arma -Su padre suspiró y descruzó los brazos, una mirada derrotada se estaba empezando a mostrar -Su apariencia es engañosa, Andy es adorable ¡y le tiene miedo a las aves! Nadie puede ser malo y tenerle miedo a las aves, papá – Stiles sonrió al tiempo que su padre dejaba salir una pequeña risa mal disimulada -Recuerda lo que te dije en el coche, papá, él me hace feliz –

 

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no me agrada, pero estoy de acuerdo –John suspiró y se rindió. Si su hijo era feliz, no se iba a interponer. No demasiado -¿Podré conocerlo pronto? – El sheriff, por primera vez desde que le trajeron su comida, tomó un gran mordisco a la hamburguesa que su hijo estaba intentando ignorar mientras esperaba que le contestara.

 

-No lo sé, papá, el vendrá en un par de semanas, traerá lo último de mis pertenencias y hablaremos – John alzó una ceja tratando de transmitir su confusión sin dejar de masticar. Stiles suspiró, comió un par de papas rizadas y volvió a hablar- Su vida está Nueva York, tiene sobrinos y hermanos increíbles, unos padres a los que visita cada fin de semana porque es el tipo de hombre que idealiza a su familia y respira cada día por ella. No voy a pedirle que se mude a Beacon Hills -Stiles se encogió de hombros, tomó un sorbo de su malteada de fresa y vio a su padre fruncir el ceño - ¿Qué? Él no me pidió a mi que me quedara porque sabía que te elegiría a ti, así que ¿Qué caso tendría presentártelo si posiblemente vamos a romper? – El sheriff le sonrió.

 

-Sigo queriendo conocerlo, hijo, porque si todo lo que me has dicho es verdad, ustedes nunca dejaran de ser importantes el uno para el otro sin importar lo que pase, así que tengo que agradecerle por haber cuidado a mi pequeño mientras estuvo lejos de mí – El sheriff rió con fuerza al ver a su hijo taparse el rostro y quejarse de vergüenza contra las palmas de su mano.

 

-Eso fue cursi, papá – Stiles hizo una mueca adorable con los labios aún con el rostro sonrojado y luego asintió -Pero de acuerdo, te lo presentaré – El sheriff sonrió enternecido. Había extrañado demasiado a su muchacho.

 

\--- 

En cuanto llegó a su casa, Stiles avisó a sus amigos que había llegado. Su padre se fue directo a la comisaría después de ayudarle a sacar las maletas de la patrulla y él empezó a acomodar sus cosas en su habitación. Peter apareció una hora más tarde en su casa con una botella de vino y una boba sonrisa que Stiles había extrañado ver.

 

-¡Oh! El hijo prodigo ha regresado – Peter se escuchaba emocionado. Él había sido el único al que no había podido ver desde que se fue a Nueva York, por lo que presenciar los cambios en los dos a primera vista resultó emocionante.

 

-¿En serio, Peter? ¿Toy Story? – El lobo tenía dos líneas marcadas de canas a los costados de su cabello, no fue sorpresa para Stiles fijarse que ese detalle sólo lo hacía ver más atractivo de lo que recordaba que era, además, el traje a medida lo hizo recorrer el cuerpo del lobo con atención, hace tres años Peter había conseguido el puesto de director en Beacon Hills High School y le gustaba presumir.

 

-Cállate y dame un abrazo, cachorro abandona hogares – Stiles rió con fuerza antes de dejarse abrazar. Sólo así Peter se dio cuenta de los nuevos músculos del cachorro y del hecho de que ahora era ligeramente más alto que él.

 

Al separarse, Stiles dejó pasar al lobo, tomó dos vasos de la cocina y luego llevó a Peter a su habitación. Aún tenía mucho que desempacar.

 

Mientras Stiles volvía a guardar su ropa, Peter abrió el vino, sirvió un poco para los dos y se dispuso a curiosear. El castaño no le prestaba mucha atención, pero como era incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada, le habló sobre cómo su padre le había dicho que sería su ayudante en la comisaría y que por fin le había confesado tener una relación con la copia barata de su sobrino.

 

-Entonces ¿sigues con él? – Stiles miró a Peter de reojo y lo vio frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba algunas fotos que había colgado en el tablero de corcho que antes usaba para ayudar a la manada con lo sobrenatural.

 

-Si, Peter, sigo con Andrew y seguiré con él hasta que decidamos qué haremos ahora que regresé a Beacon Hills– Stiles suspiró al terminar de hablar. Peter en contestación gruñó y quitó una de las fotos para mirarla mejor.

 

-Terminar con él y correr a los brazos de Derek, eso es lo que tienes que hacer- Stiles alzó una ceja cuando la foto fue colocada en su línea visual, era una foto que Andrew le había tomado a Michael y a él en la playa un par de meses atrás.  

 

Stiles sólo vestía un traje de baño rojo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.  

 

-Eso no va a pasar esté o no con Andy – Stiles le arrebató la foto, porque seguramente la mirada divertida que el lobo le lanzaba era por descubrir que ahora tenía tatuajes. Otro pequeño detalle que esperaba su padre nunca tuviera que conocer.

 

-¿ _Andy_ , en serio? – Pero regresando la atención a su conversación, Peter se cruzó de brazos y cambió su gesto a uno de disgusto y molestia, algo que al castaño le tenía sin cuidado. Stiles estaba acostumbrado a que a Scott, Lydia y al lobo zombi les molestara su relación -En serio, me estás provocando diabetes – Stiles sonrió divertido y empujó de manera juguetona a Peter para tratar de romper la tensión.

 

No quería empezar a discutir...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para quienes leyeron el fic anterior. 
> 
> Siento mucho no haberlo seguido, no he podido encontrar la manera de darle un final. Me he quedado bloqueada, pero no quiero eliminarlo. Sin duda voy a terminarlo, sólo necesito un tiempo para plantearme la idea de nuevo. 
> 
> Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo. 
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que han dejado Kudos y han leído este fic. 
> 
> Antes de leer solo quiero aclarar los tiempos del fic. 
> 
> Stiles terminó su último año de high school en Nueva York, por lo que se fue durante casi seis años. 
> 
> En la línea del tiempo de Teen Wolf, Stiles dejó Beacon Hills justo después del Kanima. 
> 
> Con respecto a la redacción. 
> 
> La cursiva del principio corresponde a un recuerdo de Stiles en NY. 
> 
> >> Seguimiento del diálogo del mismo personaje. 
> 
> Eso sería todo!  
> Espero les guste el capítulo.

**I wish I could make my heart believe it  
UchihaNaru**

_Desde que se mudó a Nueva York, Stiles se acostumbró a ir todos los viernes a la cafetería que había al final de su calle. Desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las dos de la tarde el castaño se la pasaba sentado en una mesa al fondo del local a leer y tomar café._

_A varios de sus compañeros les resultaba raro y aburrido._

_Pero a Stiles le era gratificante y satisfactorio._

_Nadie podía culparlo por pensar que lo mejor de su semana era el tiempo que pasaba en esa bonita cafetería de paredes blancas. Después de todo, durante el último año en Beacon Hills, el castaño había olvidado cómo disfrutar de las cosas insignificantes de la vida. Sus días habían estado llenos de persecuciones, hombres lobos que se desangraban en los asientos de su Jeep o abuelos lunáticos que disfrutaban darles palizas a adolescentes escuálidos._

_Al terminar su último año de High School en Nueva York y entrar a la universidad, Stiles movió sus horarios y sus clases porque no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a esa tranquilidad. Luego conoció a Michael y este lo acompañaba cuando alguna clase se cancelaba o tenía horarios libres. También, después de la fiesta en la que se acostó con Craston, este decidió unirse a su rutina para pasar tiempo juntos y así tratar de convencerlo de tener una cita con él._

_Por ello, esa mañana al llegar al local, Stiles no se sorprendió de ver al profesor sentando en su mesa habitual. El castaño suspiró y se sentó en silencio, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa al hombre antes de dejar salir un gracias para el mesero que se acercó a dejarle su café._

_Todos en el local lo conocían y sabían su orden. Incluso la dueña del local, una francesa menuda de bonitos ojos azules, lo había declarado el cliente estrella, lo cual quería decir que recibía cortesías y galletas de avena gratis un par de veces al mes._

_\- ¿Qué vas a leer hoy? – Le preguntó el mayor al ver que Stiles sacaba un libro diferente al que había traído la última vez que se habían visto en el café._

_\- Bellas durmientes, de Stephen y Owen King -El profesor sonrió divertido al ver la manera deliberada en la que Stiles evitaba mirarlo. El menor sabía que pronto comenzaría a pedirle que le diera una oportunidad y tuvieran una cita, por lo que intentaba dejar en claro que no iba a prestarle atención._

_Eso no lo detuvo antes y tampoco lo haría esta vez._

 

_Stiles se resignó cuando, al tiempo que abría su libro, Craston empezó con su usual letanía sobre lo bueno que serían juntos y lo mucho que le gustaría llevarlo al cine para poder besarlo en la oscuridad. El menor hacía de oídos sordos y daba negativas cada vez que el profesor esperaba alguna contestación._

_-Pero ¿por qué? Tienes que tener una buena razón para seguir rechazándome – Ya habían pasado un par de horas y al parecer, Craston había llegado a su límite. Stiles suspiró y miró con pena al mayor. Había querido evitar tener esa conversación por miedo a lastimar al hombre, pero ya no podía seguir dejando que Craston siguiera perdiendo el tiempo con él._

_\- ¿Además de porque eres profesor? – Lo mejor que podía hacer antes de lanzar la bomba, era aligerar el ambiente. Ser el sarcástico y bromista incomodo que a muy pocos les hacía gracia era un título que no planeaba dejar._

_-Irrelevante, somos de universos diferentes, soy profesor de la facultad de artes y ciencias, y tú eres alumno de la escuela de justicia criminal, ni siquiera estamos en el mismo edificio- Craston le sonrió prepotente y recargó su barbilla en la palma de su mano._

_-Eres demasiado viejo para mí - La manera tan rápida en la que la sonrisa galante de Craston se esfumó, había sido épica. Siles apretó los labios tratando de aguantarse las ganas tremendas que tenía de reír._

_\- ¿Viejo? ¡No tengo 40 años, Stiles! - El profesor hizo una mueca y colocó su mano a la altura de su corazón. Stiles no pudo aguantar más y se carcajeó, llamando la atención de las personas a su alrededor._

_-¡Eres un dramático!_

_-Te encanta que lo sea -El profesor le sonrió pequeño y luego suspiró. Sabía lo que Stiles quería hacer y, aunque agradece el momento de risas, Craston prefería regresar a la seriedad de la conversación -Pero ya, en serio, tienes que darme algo aquí, Stiles - El universitario desvió la mirada y se movió incómodo en su lugar antes de hablar._

_-...Te pareces a alguien – Dejó salir en un susurro el menor._

_-No entiendo ¿Qué quieres…? -Sus palabras habían tomado sentido y ahora Craston tenía la mirada perdida y las manos hechas puño sobre la mesa. Stiles sintió su corazón encogerse al ver al mayor así -Oh, entiendo - El profesor bajó la mirada y suspiró desganado- Imagino que por eso te acostaste conmigo, ¿verdad?_

_Stiles sintió ganas de mentir y pretender que lo que había dicho era una broma porque no quería herir al mayor. A esas alturas, Craston había dejado de ser “el tipo con el que se acostó”, a alguien que había empezado a apreciar, alguien que, en otra situación, sería fácil dejarse envolver en su amistad._

_-...El día de la fiesta se cumplía exactamente un año desde que dejé Beacon Hills – El silencio se había adueñado por un par de minutos hasta que el universitario volvió a hablar. El profesor le miraba de manera insistente, esperando que le diera más explicaciones que Stiles no sabía si podría contar sin llorar -Estaba triste, yo… Lo extrañaba -Michael decía que podía saber cuándo su pasado llegaba a atormentarlo, que podía adivinar que estaba pensando en Derek porque su rostro dejaba ver el dolor que sentía por su recuerdo._

_Y al castaño le desesperaba que aún doliera. Le molestaba porque desde que se fue, todos los días Stiles se despertaba creyendo que lo había superado, que por fin había dejado de sentir cosas por el Alfa de Beacon Hills sólo para darse cuenta en el transcurso del día, de que no era así. No aún._

_-Michael no quería que pasara el día encerrado, así que salimos, bebimos y, cuando te vi, demonios, cuando te vi… quise llorar - El castaño menor ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y respiró hondo. Su voz había comenzado a temblar y sus ojos a picar -Sabía quién eras, te había visto varias veces cuando iba a la cafetería de tu campus a hacerle compañía a Mike y yo… Yo no podía dejar de verte. Siempre te buscaba con la mirada y preguntaba por ti porque quería tanto que fueras él - Stiles no quería llorar. No lo había hecho cuando decidió irse de Beacon Hills ni lo hizo los días después._

_Pero al parecer, había llegado a su límite._

 

_Sus malas decisiones y negaciones por fin lo rebasaban y ahora estaban ahogándolo. Ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas, tenía que aceptar que irse había dolido y que se odiaba por haber dejado a su padre en Beacon Hills. Sobre todo, le enfurecía no poder seguir adelante y aceptar tener una cita con el maravilloso hombre que tenía frente a él._

_Mismo al que estaba a punto de romperle aún más el corazón._

_-Para mí nunca fuiste Andrew, y esa noche, tú no estabas ahí…_

_En mis recuerdos, yo me acosté con Derek Hale -_

 

\---

Su novio llegaba _en dos días_ y Scott estaba ansioso. Incluso preocupado.

 

A Stiles le parecía gracioso porque, tomando en cuenta que él presentaría un novio oculto a su padre, el castaño es quien debería estar asustado y no Scott. Aun así, lo entendía, porque a pesar de que su mejor amigo había ido a visitarlo varias veces a Nueva York, nunca había podido conocer al profesor.

 

Lydia y Scott siempre viajaron junto a su padre, incluso Melissa los acompañó un par de veces. Así que, aunque quiso, Stiles nunca tuvo una oportunidad para presentar de manera formal al hombre que lo abrazaba de manera posesiva al dormir.

 

De todas formas, sus amigos siempre se negaron a que les hablara de Andy y él tampoco les insistió con el tema. No le interesaba que los demás comprendieran cuán bien le hacía su novio porque sabía que no lo entenderían a menos que lo vieran con sus propios ojos.

 

Pero regresando al presente; ese día por la noche había una reunión de manada y, como lo hizo con las anteriores a las que había sido invitado, Stiles se negó a asistir.

 

Se lo había dicho a Peter, sobre como aún no estaba listo para ver a Derek otra vez.   

Para su desgracia, Scott esta vez no quiso aceptar negativas. Su amigo había ido a la comisaría y no tenía intenciones de irse hasta lograr convencer al castaño de ir a la mansión Hale.

 

Fue entonces que Stiles se lo dijo. Le contó que Andrew llegaría a Beacon Hills el sábado por la mañana y que no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaría. También le mencionó que le presentaría a su padre y que probablemente terminarían su relación.

 

Scott se quedó en shock. 

 

-Creo que lo rompiste, Stiles - El mencionado alzó la mirada de su amigo y la fijó en el anterior ayudante del sheriff. Parrish había pasado a dejarle algunos documentos de casos sin resolver de los últimos años que le había pedido y al parecer había presenciado parte de la conversación. Stiles le enseñó la lengua como el adulto maduro que era y lo ahuyentó.

 

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará aquí? - Escuchar la voz de Scott de manera tan repentina lo hizo saltar. Stiles regresó la vista a su amigo y lo miró confundido.

 

Se veía preocupado, nervioso.

Su pierna derecha se movía de manera constante contra el suelo y sus manos no las dejaba quietas sobre su regazo.

 

-Te lo dije, no lo sé, el tiempo que él quiera quedarse -Stilinski se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos.

 

-Entonces ¿Por eso no quieres ir a las reuniones? ¿Te preocupa que ellos sepan de Andrew? - Scott frunció el ceño y poco a poco levantó la voz. Stiles alzó una ceja, juzgando a su amigo con la mirada por tal reacción.

 

-No, en realidad creía que la manada ya sabía que salía con alguien, Peter y Lydia nunca se reservan las cosas- Scott no podía culparlo de ocultar cosas a los demás. Él nunca se integró demasiado, nunca fue aceptado por completo por la manada Hale y, cuando se fue, Scott aún no era alfa y mucho menos tenía betas bajo el ala.

 

-Nadie ha dicho nada, a nosotros no… - Stiles alzó una mano y cortó al lobo.

 

-No les agrada Andy, lo sé - Su amigo por lo menos tuvo la decencia de desviar la mirada y encogerse sobre sí mismo. Al parecer los años no habían aniquilado esa tierna y boba cara de perro mojado a la que Stiles no se podía resistir - De todas formas, él se quedará el tiempo suficiente como para encontrarse en algún punto con la manada, es un pueblo pequeño y no lo voy a mantener encerrado mientras esté aquí.

 

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? - Scott lo miró apenado y Stiles asintió. - ¿Andrew sabe sobre Derek?

 

-Por supuesto que lo hace, bobo, ¿Quién crees que fue el principal tema de discusión en nuestra relación? – Stiles se rió y miró enternecido a su amigo. Scott tenía que ser muy inocente al creer que su novio no sabría sobre sus sentimientos por Derek, ¡se conocían desde hace cuatro años y habían estado saliendo por hace dos! Por supuesto que iba a saberlo.

 

-Entonces él sabe que tú… - Stiles sonrió por la incomodidad de Scott.

 

\- ¿Me acosté con él porque se parecía a Derek? Sip, lo sabe. Sin embargo, también sabe que no fue por eso por lo que acepté salir con él, por el contrario, Scott, me enamoré de él y seguí durante dos años en una relación con ese enorme oso de peluche por lo diferente que es de Derek, por lo lindo y cariñoso que es conmigo, por lo especial que me hace sentir y por lo maravilloso e inteligente que es – Su amigo lo miró alucinado. Stiles quería reír, decirle lo tierno que parecía al estar tan perdido con la situación, tan confundido con él.

 

Porque Stiles había cambiado.

 

Ahora se reía con sinceridad y no con el afán de llenar silencios incómodos o para cambiar ambientes de tensión. Tampoco lo ha visto sonreír _sólo porque debe_ desde que llegó, ni lo ha escuchado mentir o aparentar estar bien. Stiles parecía haber recuperado la felicidad y la normalidad que estar involucrado en el mundo sobrenatural y la muerte de su madre le habían robado.

 

Scott no estaba seguro si quería sentirse bien con ello.

 

Porque el recuerda a su amigo siendo sólo _Stiles._ Siendo el humano de la manada y, desde mucho antes, su hermano del alma. Era el beta más leal con la mente prodigiosa que terminaba por salvarles el culo a todos. Era el beta que cualquier alfa pelearía por tener, pero que Derek y él tenían la fortuna de compartir aun cuando en aquellos días no se dieran cuenta de ello. Porque Stiles nunca tomó partido, porque si podía ayudaba y si lo aceptaban les daba una mano a todos por igual.

 

Scott odiaba que el tiempo no había pasado en vano. Su amigo se había ido durante casi seis años,

Y él había tratado de ignorar el cambio, convencerse que en cuanto recuperara a Stiles, la persona que vio en Nueva York iba a desaparecer, pero no era así.

 

Incluso ahora podía ver con más claridad lo mucho que Stiles ya no los necesitaba. Lo bueno que le hizo olvidarlos y dejarlos atrás. Scott se dio cuenta que ya no podía seguir anhelando ver en Stiles el mismo niño de 17 años que dejó Beacon Hill.

 

-Entonces ¿no te preocupa que se encuentre con él? -El hombre lobo trata de recomponerse, pero Stiles sabe que algo anda mal.  Aun así, acepta el seguimiento de la conversación en vez de cuestionarle. Andrew le enseñó a no ser entrometido y esperar a que la otra persona estuviera lista para hablar.   

 

-En lo absoluto, Scotty –Stiles se levantó de su asiento y decidió sentarse en la silla que había al lado de Scott. El hombre lobo miró con atención sus acciones y sus ojos brillaron cuando tomó su mano y la apretó. Lo que sea que haya caído sobre Scott hace unos minutos, Stiles esperaba que su cercanía y su toque ayudaran a sobrellevarlo. Aún recuerda casi todo lo que se vio obligado a aprender sobre hombres lobos y otros seres sobrenaturales, sabía que su amigo se sentiría mejor entre más cerca de él lo dejara estar -Escucha y no interrumpas ¿Okay? – Scott asintió y de manera sutil se acercó más a Stiles.

 

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco y jaló a su amigo para que pudiera hundir el rostro en su cuello como tanto se veía que necesitaba hacer. Scott aspiró con fuerza, aún temblando, esperando que haber aceptado el cambio de Stiles, también modificara su olor.

 

Pero el olor a café, Adderall y libros viejos seguía intacto.

Seguía siendo igual al que recordaba, el mismo que tenía antes de irse lejos de él.

Scott sintió su cuerpo relajarse y su tristeza mermar.

 

-Bien, después de años sin querer escuchar sobre Andy, ahora no tienes opción McCall – Stiles sonrió cuando un gruñido disgustado le llegó y, aunque quería que lo escuchara, el castaño le dio un poco de tiempo para negarse, aflojó su abrazo para dejarlo huir.

 

Porque ahora así era él.

Porque ya no era el adolescente que a gritos e insultos buscaba hacerle entender a los demás, Stiles ya no peleaba ni se molestaba; ahora abría la puerta y preguntaba si los demás deseaban pasar porque eso es lo que había hecho Andrew con él.

 

Cuando Scott no se movió o se quejó otra vez, Stiles habló.

 

-Pocas semanas después de la fiesta en la que me acosté con Andrew le confesé haberme fijado en él por Derek -El castaño recordó aquel día en la cafetería cuando el profesor lo miró dolido y se fue sin ganas de seguir escuchando como le pedía perdón mientras lloraba sin parar – Al principio me evitaba y yo trataba de hacerle fácil el trabajo, dejé de ir a su edificio y me limitaba a ver a Michael fuera de la universidad.

 

>> Si quería, él sabía dónde encontrarme y, después de casi un mes, llegué a la cafetería y él estaba ahí – Scott sabía a qué cafetería se refería su amigo. En sus visitas siempre los llevaba ahí. Era un bonito lugar – Me dijo que sentía haberse enojado, que él también había hecho mal al esperar algo serio cuando en la fiesta lo único que quería conseguir de mí, era sexo.

 

>> El próximo año y medio nos dedicamos a conocernos, a ser sólo amigos. Era fácil hablar con él y tenía muchas cosas que superar. Y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y, la próxima vez que preguntó si quería tener una cita con él, le dije que sí. No fue repentino o apresurado, lo que pasó fue que con el tiempo Andrew se volvió importante para mí.

 

>> Me quedé a su lado porque ya no veía a Derek en él - Los ojos de Stiles viajaron a un portarretrato que tenía en su escritorio. Eran Andrew y él, pero acompañados de la familia del mayor – Entre más lo conocía, entre más formaba parte de su vida, me di cuenta de que no son tan parecidos en realidad -Stiles tomó la foto entre sus manos y se la tendió a Scott, quien en algún punto se separó de su cuello, pero no le permitió alejarse mucho de él.

 

El lobo tomó con cuidado el porta retrato y miró fijamente al hombre del cual Stiles hablaba con tanta fascinación y casi de inmediato pudo ver a lo que se refería Stiles. Andrew tenía pequeñas arrugas en las orillas de sus ojos que le decían lo mucho que sonreía y se reía, tenía el cabello gracioso, ojos expresivos y, por lo que escuchaba de las llamadas que su amigo había contestado en su presencia los últimos días, sabía que su voz era suave y su personalidad era demasiado tierna como para ser verdad.

 

\- ¿Lo quieres?

 

-Lo quiero, sí, pero nunca lo amé -Sonrió cuando sus palabras hicieron saltar al lobo, quiso reírse de nuevo al ver la sorpresa y el comienzo de la preocupación en la mirada de Scott.  

 

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero él te hace feliz! – Algunos oficiales voltearon a verlos cuando Scott gritó y luego regresaron a lo que hacían al saber de quienes se trataban. La fama que se habían creado en la comisaría al parecer nunca iba a desaparecer y Stiles se alegró por ello. Poco a poco estaba volviendo a sentirse parte de Beacon Hills.

 

-Lo hace, pero no es algo que debería preocuparte, vamos a terminar– Stiles sonreía, pero Scott no lo podía entender.

 

-Pero ¿Por qué?... Antes no quería verlo, pero me doy cuenta de lo bien que te ha hecho estar con él – El lobo miró la foto entre sus manos, aún incrédulo y confundido. Stiles suspiró a su lado, le quitó la foto y la dejó boca abajo en su escritorio. La acción hizo que Scott lo mirara, lo cual era lo que Stiles esperaba.

 

-No soy feliz a costa de Andrew, Scott – El humano tomó la mano de su hermano y la colocó sobre su corazón, quería que escuchara y sintiera sus latidos para que tuviera la certeza de que no estaba mintiendo- Lo quiero, lo adoro con mi alma entera y, aunque ninguno de los dos quiere terminar, sabemos que ya es momento– El lobo no olía dolor o pena, mucho menos tristeza o amargura, Stiles no sólo no estaba mintiendo, sino también estaba bien con toda la situación- Él siempre lo supo y yo no quería aceptarlo, las cosas serían más fáciles si pudiese hacer que mi corazón lo amara, pero... volver aquí me hizo entender que ni teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo, lo amaré.

 

\- … ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Sti? –Scott desvió la mirada al retrato, sintiéndose culpable y triste por alguien que siempre se negó a conocer, pero que ahora no quería que saliera de la vida de Stiles. No cuando apenas estaba entendiendo lo que significaban el uno para el otro, cuando apenas había empezado a maravillarse con su relación y lo perfecta que parecía ser.

 

Pero entonces, cuando regreso la mirada a Stiles, Scott dejó de respirar.

 

El corazón de Stiles se había desbocado como lo hacía en el pasado y, si antes parecía brillar al hablar de Andrew, ahora parecía flotar. Su amigo abrió la boca, pero una risa fácil se escapó porque no podía creer que al fin lo iba a decir.

 

Scott no lo sabía, pero por primera vez le iba a dar voz a su corazón.

 

Porque antes, Stiles había dejado que sus amigos sacaran conclusiones en base al olor de sus emociones y el sonido de sus latidos. Así evitó tener que decirlo con todas sus letras y sólo lo aceptó cuando Peter preguntó. Incluso con Andrew y Michael sucedió así, su lenguaje corporal, los silencios y pequeñas confesiones que eran vagas con respecto a la magnitud de sus sentimientos fue lo que los llevó a preguntar y él a aceptar.

 

¿Y por qué? Porque en el pasado, Stiles se había resignado. No había nada que le diera esperanzas y no quería pasar por lo mismo que con Lydia otra vez. Stiles estaba asustado, tenía miedo de lo que sentía porque sabía que esta vez no lo iba a superar, esta vez no iba a poder seguir adelante porque se trataba de algo más, algo serio y más grande… Más real.

 

Las mejillas de Stiles se calentaron y una enorme sonrisa adornó sus facciones.

 

Scott miró su mano, donde el corazón de Stiles no había parado de palpitar y lo olió. El aroma a felicidad pura, a vainilla y canela, tan fuerte proviniendo de Stiles. El lobo lo miró a los ojos, abrumado y curioso por lo que su hermano iba a decir, quien de nuevo abrió la boca y esta vez no se rió.

 

Esta vez dejó a su corazón hablar.

 

_-Lo estoy, porque nunca dejé de amar a Derek Hale –_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek y Andrew se conocerán en el próximo capítulo. 
> 
> Había dicho que en este, pero preferí dejarlo para después. 
> 
> Subiré el siguiente capitulo hasta el próximo martes o miercoles. Espérenlo!


	3. Chapter 3

**I wish I could make my heart believe it  
UchihaNaru**

 

_Haber dicho que amaba a Derek no significaba que haría algo al respecto._

 

El castaño había tenido un momento de sinceridad que no había planeado y que esperaba no se fuera a repetir.

 

Cuando Stiles por fin proceso todo lo que había salido de su boca y la forma en la que seguía apretando la mano de Scott sobre su corazón, palideció. Lo peor, fue que su amigo sonrió como un lunático y vitoreó como si le hubiera dicho que se había vuelto millonario. Incluso lo abrazó y gritó _¡Amigo, eso es fantástico! ¡Ahora definitivamente tienes que ir a la reunión!_

En contestación Stiles escondió su rostro entre sus manos para esconder lo sonrojado que estaba y dejó salir un quejido avergonzado que sólo animó a McCall a abrazarlo con más entusiasmo.

 

 _¡Demonios!_ No podía creer que se había reído como niña enamorada, sonrojándose hasta el cuello al decir lo que sentía por Hale…

 

La situación por un momento lo había superado y lo había hecho olvidar todas las promesas que se hizo antes de pisar Beacon Hills ¡Se había dejado llevar! ¡Y por culpa de Scott!

\- ¡No voy a ir a ningún lado! ¡Y tú vas a olvidar lo que acabo de decir! – Stiles ni siquiera miró a su amigo después de gritarle y empujarlo porque la necesidad de huir le pudo más. Stiles ignoró las miradas de los agentes, a su padre salir de su oficina preocupado por los gritos que había dado, y se levantó y salió apresurado del lugar.

 

Iba a patrullar.

A despejar un poco la mente antes de seguir atrapado en una conversación que ya no quería escuchar y que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar porque _, de todas formas, nada iba cambiar._

 

Ni sus sentimientos ni su confesión iban a borrar el pasado o las razones por las que se fue, y Scott no podía pedirle ir a una reunión de manada ni sentirse feliz al saber que amaba a Derek porque todo seguía igual.

 

…Porque había regresado, pero eso no quería decir que olvidó.

 

Sin importar los intentos de Scott para convencerlo de pasar tiempo con los demás, Stiles se negaba a saltar al peligro sólo para volver a ser el humano inútil que nunca fue suficiente _para ser manada._  

 

Se lo había dicho a su padre y se lo había prometido a sí mismo.

_Stiles iba a ignorar lo sobrenatural._

 

No iba a involucrarse de nuevo en la inminencia del peligro que rodeaba constantemente su pueblo, se negaba a regresar a esas noches en vela investigando a la criatura en turno que había decidido que Beacon Hills era el equivalente a un comedor. No, Stiles no quería volver a llorar a escondidas por el miedo que sentía cada vez que se enfrentaban a esas criaturas, no quería tener ataques de pánico otra vez y, sobre todo, no quería volver a sentirse una mierda porque no se sentía correcto estar en los entramientos o en las reuniones con los demás.

 

Stiles necesitaba ser parte de la población ignorante de Beacon Hills porque tenía miedo de retroceder, de volver a ser el adolescente que todos los días tenía que fingir y mentir.

 

El agente simplemente no estaba listo para estar con la manada, no se sentía a gusto con lo sobrenatural.

 

P _or eso, haber dicho que amaba a Derek no significaba que quería estar con él._

No aún.

 

 

\---

¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

 

-Dale tiempo– La voz del sheriff lo hizo saltar. Scott había estado mirando la dirección por la que se fue Stiles en total shock – Él quería regresar, pero no estaba listo para hacerlo – John palmeó su hombro en un gesto tranquilizador, pero luego suspiró– Y siento decirte esto, pero Stiles no irá a las reuniones porque no es parte de la manada, Scott -.

 

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡Stiles siempre ha sido…! – El lobo gritó enojado, pero John alzó su mano y lo paró. 

 

-Él nunca lo sintió así y lo sabes–El moreno frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, el sheriff lo miró con pena antes de seguir-Lo dijo ¿recuerdas? Cuando se despidió de nosotros lo dijo y tú no lo negaste – No era intensión del sheriff hacer sentir mal al menor, pero tampoco podía seguir permitiendo que él, junto a Peter y Lydia, siguieran _acosando_ a Stiles.

 

Y si, el término era demasiado, pero de igual manera, era apropiado.

 

Esta era la primera vez que Scott abordaba de manera directa a su hijo; pero Peter y Lydia eran otra historia. Esos dos no se habían detenido a pensar en cómo hacían sentir a Stiles con todas esas llamadas, mensajes y visitas inesperadas al termino de sus horarios descontrolados en la comisaría como si su hijo no necesitara descansar. No querían ver lo abrumado que hacían sentir a Stiles al mencionar a Derek y a los demás, lo confundido que lo dejaban cuando decían que la manada estaba enojada porque no había querido verlos cuando ellos tampoco habían hecho el esfuerzo de buscarlo ni ahora, ni cuando se fue.

 

El sheriff ya no podía seguir ignorándolos o pretender que no le enojaba que todos creyesen que lo mejor para Stiles era que enfrentara las cosas cuando era obvio que su hijo seguía fiel a su política de ignorar el problema hasta que este desaparecía por sí solo.

 

-Yo no era… yo no entendía lo mucho que lo necesitaba… lo mucho que me haría falta - El moreno se veía confundido y arrepentido, a punto de quebrarse. Por esto, el sheriff prefirió seguir con la conversación en privado (aunque más de un agente ya había escuchado más de lo que podían entender).

 

-Stiles parece haber cambiado, Scott, y crees que no puedes entenderlo, pero han sido amigos desde que usaban pañales – John se sentó en su lugar habitual y le sonrió a Scott, quién de igual manera había tomado asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio después de cerrar la puerta del despacho– Lo mejor que le pudo pasar a mi hijo fue irse a Nueva York, y siendo sincero contigo, sé que también fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar a la manada.

 

Scott negó varias veces lo dicho porque el vacío que había dejado Stiles aun dolía y a veces les hacía perder el control en luna llena. Le dijo al sheriff que estaba equivocado, pero de nuevo, el mayor lo calló y le pidió escuchar.

 

-Aprendieron a valorarse, a entender lo importante que era estar _juntos_ porque perdieron al que mantenía a flote la manada– El sheriff dudó en seguir por un momento, pero carraspeó y siguió. Scott tenía que terminar de entender las razones por las que su hijo se alejó– Te enfrentaste a una vida por completo opuesta a la que tenías antes de la mordida, afrontaste cambios que creías sólo te convenían y afectaban a ti cuando en realidad todos a tu alrededor también terminaban sufriendo por tu descontrol, inmadurez y egoísmo – John pudo ver al moreno apretar sus manos hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos y apartar la mirada avergonzado -Suena cruel, Scott, pero esa es la verdad desde los ojos de Stiles-.

 

El sheriff no puede evitar perderse por un momento en los recuerdos del primer mes de su hijo en Nueva York y lo tormentoso que fue. El mayor nunca podrá olvidar que por las noches Stiles le llamaba y le confesaba que le dolía estar lejos de su hogar, que lo extrañaba a él y a los demás… Pero también le decía lo vulnerable que lo hacía sentir la manada, lo triste que le ponía ya no poder asegurar que Scott era su hermano o algo parecido a un amigo; le confesó que se había perdido a sí mismo de maneras que no podía entender, que había sentido cosas por alguien que nunca podría alcanzar y que le dolía la manera en que la manada lo miraba siempre que se cruzaban con él.

 

Como si fuera un incompetente, una excusa de ser humano que nunca llegaría a ser apto o idóneo para ser considerado uno de ellos.

 

 -No había espacio para él en tu vida de hombre lobo, lo fuiste dejando de lado y lo ignorabas todo el tiempo – El sheriff se preguntó si Stiles se molestaría con él al ventilar uno de sus más grandes secretos, luego se dijo qué, si quería que las cosas entre la manada y su hijo se arreglaran, era necesario por lo menos insinuar que había cosas sin aclarar-Fue herido tantas veces y nunca te diste cuenta, ninguno lo notó. Stiles lo toleró tanto como pudo, pero llegó Gerard y Deucalion y no pudo más, fue entonces que decidió irse a Nueva York – Algo vago, pero conciso. O por lo menos lo suficiente como para activar la curiosidad en Scott al mencionar al abuelo de Allison Argent y el demonio lobo, dos hombres que habían torturado a Erika y Boyd y seguían escondidos por ahí.

 

\- ¿Qué tienen que ver esos dos con Sti? -La voz de Scott tembló.

 

John no pudo adivinar si de ira o preocupación.

 

-Escucha, hay cosas que Stiles no te ha dicho y no seré yo quien te las diga, el punto aquí es que él no quiere ir a las reuniones porque tiene miedo de verse involucrado en lo sobrenatural, que esté en peligro y que nadie esté ahí para protegerlo _otra vez_ \- La sola idea le dejó piel de gallina a Scott porque el lobo no recuerda ningún escenario en el que Stiles se mostrara indefenso o a la deriva… pero por desgracia, Scott podía señalar con facilidad todas las veces que ignoró el verdadero peligro al que su amigo se enfrentó confiando en que estaría para protegerlo _y no había sido así._

 

Scott le había fallado tantas veces y aun así Stiles nunca paró de regresar a él. Incluso estando separados por miles y miles de kilómetros, siguió dándole oportunidades, siguió perdonándolo y pidió perdón cuando no tenía por qué.  

 

Scott se sentía miserable, sus ojos picaban y sus manos temblaban. Quería llorar. Una vez más, le había fallado a su hermano, una vez más había demostrado lo poco que le conocía. Lo poco que le merecía.

 

-Que mi hijo se fuera hizo que una alarma de advertencia se prendiera y Peter, Lydia y tú comenzaron a buscar maneras de mantener comunicación… Stiles estaba feliz porque no se rindieron con él –Scott sorbió la nariz de manera ruidosa y se limpió una traviesa lágrima con un poco de agresividad. Él también estaba feliz porque su hermano tampoco se rindió, porque a pesar de todo, siguió creyendo en ellos y su amistad.  -… Pero la manada es otra historia – y entonces las palabras de John lo tensaron y lo hizo regresar la mirada al mayor -El lazo que no sabían que existía y los unía a Stiles desapareció. Eso los volvió locos a todos, sí, pero con el tiempo, también aprendieron a controlarse, a trabajar como un verdadero equipo y a confiar… Stiles sabe esto, sabe que siguieron adelante, entendió que nunca lo necesitaron– El lobo se rió con desgana y negó despacio porque las cosas no eran así.

 

Scott y la manada habían creado una red de mentiras y falsas apariencias alrededor de todos esos años. Después de todo, no podían permitirse que los monstruos que los asechaban se dieran cuenta de lo perdidos que estaban sin Stiles.

 

-Nuestros lobos siguen reclamando su presencia, la manada lo extraña hasta el punto en que perdemos el control y Derek… Derek es el que tiene más problemas, es al único que aún encadenamos con cadenas rociadas con acónito porque su lobo es el que más reciente _el rechazo_ de Stiles - El sheriff abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir - Lo necesitamos, hemos tratado de llenar el vacío, pero mi hermano es irremplazable – Scott miró con seriedad al mayor, los ojos le picaban por el llanto reprimido y los dedos le temblaban por los nervios. Su lobo estaba a punto de perder el control.

 

El sheriff, por otro lado, no supo qué decir, era incapaz de procesar lo que Scott le había confesado.

 

Todo este tiempo una manada de hombres lobo que se suponía sostenían la seguridad y paz de Beacon Hills, eran en realidad el primer peligro a temer y no le habían advertido sobre ello ¡A él! ¡Al sheriff!  - ¿Por qué… ¡Por qué nunca dijeron nada?! – Y cuando logró entender lo mal que estaban las cosas, John sintió pánico por la seguridad de su pueblo, enojo por la mentira que la manada había creado ¡Y mierda!  ¡por su hijo!

 

-¡Stiles nos pidió que evitáramos hablarle sobre lo que pasara en Beacon Hills! ¡NO QUERÍAMOS…! - El sheriff se levantó de su asiento de manera brusca, provocando que este cayera a sus espaldas y Scott se callara de inmediato ante su reacción.

 

El sheriff miraba con recelo al lobo, haciendo sentir al susodicho confundido y, a pesar de su estatus alfa, asustado y con ganas de enseñar el cuello y pedir perdón.

 

-Mi hijo nunca les dijo que no podían hablar sobre ustedes, él quería saber cómo les iba en la escuela, él quería _seguir_ ¡Y fueron ustedes quienes lo abandonaron! – Scott sintió una opresión en el pecho por las palabras agrías y duras del mayor – Stiles sólo quería olvidar que vivía en un mundo rodeado de sangre y monstruos salidos del infierno – El sheriff miró con dolor un marco que tenía sobre su escritorio, Scott sabía que contenía una foto de Stiles -¿Por qué nunca le dijeron que _todos_ lo extrañaban tanto como él a ustedes? –John negó con la cabeza.

 

Estaba enojado.

Si desde un principio la manada hubiera sido sincera con su hijo _, al igual que él con ellos_ , muchas cosas se hubiesen podido evitar.

 

_– Si creían que apartar a Stiles era lo correcto, si creían que no comunicarse con él era lo mejor… entonces nunca lo conocieron en realidad-_

El lobo alzó la vista llorosa y miró al sheriff suplicante. Se preguntó, ¿cuándo terminarían de equivocarse con Stiles? ¿cuánto más tendrían que esperar para tener al humano de regreso con ellos?

 

Tenían que disculparse, la manada y Stiles tenían que ser sinceros los unos con los otros, lamer las heridas que ellos mismos se provocaron. La manada tenía que asegurarle a Stiles que les pertenecía y que no dejarían que nada malo le pasase.

Con esto en mente, Scott cuadró los hombros, sorbió la nariz y se paró.

 

_-Yo… tengo que hablar con los demás –_

 


End file.
